minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Zapig
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Zapig:' **Starting minion *'Electroboar:' **Zapig grows into Electroboar at Lv.10 *'Tazorback:' **Electroboar grows into Tazorback at Lv.29 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|300 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|65 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Fire Specialization Electric Specialization Normal Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Stunning + Time Damage = :D" Zapig/Electroboar/Tazorback is a fast troublemaking Batch Bolt abuser, or, alternately, a Flame Crasher. It's also the second minion you get from the Grand Sage at the start of the game (Ticub is the other one). In addition, it has great Energy, making it even better as a Stun Blaster/Flame Crasher. However, Tazorback is not without its flaws. A mediocre Health stat and only passable Attack stop it in its tracks. There are also faster minions that can take advantage of its bad Health and weaknesses to Earth and Dino moves. Tazorback will still find its time to shine if you cover its weaknesses and use its handy resistances to Electric, Fire, Robot, Undead, Demonic, Flying, Grass and Ice moves. All minions have their niches, and Tazorback's niche is that of a fast multi-enemy hitter. Fire Skills I used to always use the Electric skills...until I tried these. Tazorback can easily strike first and put the hurt on its opponents with Flame Crash. It does 30 base points of damage right away, and has 5-95 base points of time damage for three rounds. That will undoubtedly leave a dent in many minions that don't resist Fire moves. And the drawback--75 points of energy needed to perform the move-- isn't even that much of a drawback, thanks to Tazorback's great Energy. There are other options, of course. Fire Bolt Level Four has 20-55 base points of damage, and also has 1-41 base points of time damage. Warming Intensity heals any one of your allies for 45 base points of damage; of little use, given Tazorback's weak Healing stat. Inferno Strike has 70 base points of damage right away, and also has 35 base points of time damage for three rounds, and Vicious passively boosts your Attack to higher levels. Electric Skills Batch Bolt Level Two is a main move, since it hits all enemies for 1-45 base points of damage. Stun Blast is another good Electric-type move, dealing 40 base points of damage. It also has a 100% chance to stun, which makes minions unable to use a move sometimes. Charge Pass Level Four has 40-60 base points of damage and the added effect of boosting your own Speed stat by 25%, but with shaky 70% accuracy. Quickness Level Five passively boosts your Speed by 40%, always important, and Agile Inspiration Level Two boosts all your minions' Speed by 10%. Normal Skills Congratulations, you just killed yourself. Reset your skill tree so you can pick one of the other two skill trees. At any rate, these just will never be up to the standards of the other two skill trees. Sure, these skills give you Thrash, which does 90 base points of damage, and Mirror Skin Level Five, which reflects 80% of the damage taken back on the opponent, but it's just not the same. Lastly, Efficiency passively boosts your Energy by 40% (usually dispensable for a 300 in Energy), and Roar Level Three will reduce your target's Attack by 59%. Minion-Pedia Entries Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that I created, and not something actually in the game. (; Zapig's Minion-Pedia Entries No. 1: They like to roast their food before they eat it. Their internal fire reaches 400 degrees Fahrenheit. No. 2: Zapig's internal flame grows hotter when it consumes sweets. When scared or alarmed, they discharge electricity. Electroboar's Minion-Pedia Entries No. 1: When Electroboar runs, the sound of thunder reverberates. When it is angered, its internal fire reaches 350 degrees Celsius. No. 2: Electroboar are overly fond of charging recklessly with their tusks. These minions are perpetually ill-tempered. Tazorback's Minion-Pedia Entries No. 1: Tazorback are dangerous and foul-tempered minions, and only master trainers can control them. No. 2: Tazorback are perpetually bad-tempered, and enjoy bullying others into doing what they want. Category:Minions